


Jeśli upadnę

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myśli o zgrubieniach na dłoniach Johna i zastanawia się, jak byłoby czuć je na swoim karku, w dół kręgosłupa, aż do podeszew stóp. Ma silne ramiona i czułe palce, co przypomina Sherlockowi ostatniego mężczyznę, który przytrzymywał go, nie pozwalając dojść, dopóki o to nie błagał.</p>
<p><i>Potrzebuję cię tutaj. SH</i>, pisze przy brzegu Tamizy, po tym jak kolejne ciało zostało wyrzucone na brzeg. Prawie tak jakby mówił całą prawdę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeśli upadnę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133931) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Kiedy Sherlock miał szesnaście lat, spał z chłopakiem, który podczas seksu splatał ich palce, składał łagodne pocałunki na jego biodrach i brzuchu, zaciskając swoją dłoń wokół jego członka.

Kiedy Sherlock miał siedemnaście lat, spał z mężczyzną, związującym mu ręce za plecami i wsadzającym penisa do jego ust, w chwili gdy on z zawiązanymi oczyma próbował desperacko złapać oddech.

Sherlock nie żałuje żadnego z tych eksperymentów, ponieważ nigdy nie usuwa użytecznych danych, jednak nigdy nie wraca do pierwszego typu.

* * *

― Powinieneś coś zjeść ― mówi John, po czym przesuwa swój talerz z połowicznie zjedzonym posiłkiem w jego kierunku. Sherlock czuje, jak spokojne oczy Johna go badają; to nie rozkaz, ale właśnie tak go odbiera.

Sięga po tost z talerza i bierze mały gryz, obserwując wpatrującego się w niego Johna.

John uśmiecha się, gdy przełyka, i Sherlock nie potrafi nic poradzić na ciepłą falę satysfakcji, która przepływa w dół jego kręgosłupa.

* * *

Dla Sherlocka seks to tylko kolejna robota. Są miejsca, które zaspokajają jego gusta – parę polecił mu nawet Mycroft – ale on nigdy nie przepadał za ludźmi, których tam poznawał. Uważa za niemal nudne, jak łatwo może manipulować dominantami, jak bez większego wysiłku może sprawić, że zrobią _wszystko_ , czego chce. Uświadomił sobie, że ludzie są jak małe maszyny. Musisz się po prostu nauczyć, który przycisk masz nacisnąć.

I nagle pojawia się John. Z początku sądził, że jest tak samo nieskomplikowany – prosty i użyteczny. John miał wiele wypisane na twarzy, każdą emocję i przemykającą myśl, a Sherlock był wystarczająco głupi, by wierzyć, że to już wszystko.

John zabija dla niego taksówkarza i łagodnie się po tym uśmiecha, a Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że są w Johnie warstwy, które przeoczył w laboratorium St. Bart’s, warstwy pod warstwami.

Zastanawia się, jak głęboko sięgają. Chce być obok, by móc to odkryć.

* * *

 

John zaciska palce wokół nadgarstka Sherlocka, nie na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić siniaki, ale wystarczająco, by wyrazić swoje zdanie.

― Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu _poprosić_ , żebym podał ci mój telefon, jak każdy normalny człowiek, zamiast grzebać mi w kieszeni ― mówi łagodnie.

Jeszcze nie jest zdenerwowany. Sherlock odkrył, że John szybko się do niego dostosowuje. To sprawia, że zaczął pytać sam siebie, jak prędko zaadaptowałby się do innych rzeczy.

Zastanawia się, czy John mógłby go posiniaczyć, gdyby zdecydował się mu postawić, gdyby postanowił robić z tego problem. Zastanawia się, czy John mógłby chwycić oba jego nadgarstki i przyszpilić je do ściany, być tak blisko, że Sherlock mógłby poczuć zapach jego skóry.

Nie stawia się, nie próbuje się wyrwać. John puszcza jego rękę i Sherlock wyjmuje z jego kieszeni telefon bez dalszych incydentów.

* * *

 

Sherlock wie, że John sypia z mężczyznami. Tyle jest oczywiste. Nie wie jednak, czy John woli pieprzyć czy być pieprzonym, ani czy ciągnie za włosy i zostawia ślady po ugryzieniach; czy sam jest na kolanach – lub czy popycha ludzi na plecy. Nie wie, czy ze wszystkich ludzi, John chce pieprzyć _jego_.

Powinien to wiedzieć. Powinien być w stanie wyczytać to z nachylenia jego głowy lub linii ust i paść do jego nóg, ale nie odkrył jeszcze wszystkich jego warstw. Nie posiada dostatecznych informacji, a pomyłka mogłaby być… katastrofalna.

Myśli o zgrubieniach na dłoniach Johna i zastanawia się, jak byłoby czuć je na swoim karku, w dół kręgosłupa, aż do podeszew stóp. Ma silne ramiona i czułe palce, co przypomina Sherlockowi ostatniego mężczyznę, który przytrzymywał go, nie pozwalając dojść, dopóki o to nie błagał.

_Potrzebuję cię tutaj. SH_ , pisze przy brzegu Tamizy, po tym jak kolejne ciało zostało wyrzucone na brzeg. Prawie tak jakby mówił całą prawdę.

* * *

 

― Przestań się _wiercić_ ― mówi John ostro. Prawą dłonią uciska ramię Sherlocka, a lewą odsuwa rąbek koszuli, tak, że może mieć lepszy widok na zabandażowane żebra.

Sherlock przestaje.

Uświadamia sobie, że chce przestać. Chce siedzieć cicho i spokojnie tylko dlatego, że John go o to poprosił; ponieważ jego dłoń jest ciepła i silna, ponieważ patrzy na Sherlocka tak intensywnie, że sprawia, że jego skóra zaczyna szczypać. Naciska bandaże; jego dotyk jest delikatny, ale ciągle powoduje, że Sherlock spina się przez głęboki, rwący ból w klatce piersiowej.

― Ładnie się goi ― mówi. ― Bylebyś tylko nie zrobił nic, co przeszkodziłoby w rekonwalescencji. Mówię poważnie, Sherlock.

Sherlock prycha. Wątpi, żeby wytrzymał z tym całym „odpoczynkowym” interesem dłużej. Wkrótce nuda powróci i John będzie musiał mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał dziurawić ścianę, nie zostawiał wszędzie gnijących eksperymentów i nie kręcił się nadąsany po mieszkaniu.

― Tak, w porządku ― odpowiada, ponieważ właśnie to John chce usłyszeć.

John nie odsuwa się, tak jak Sherlock oczekiwał.

― Będę miał na ciebie oko ― mówi, marszcząc brwi. ― _Nie_ rób nic głupiego. ― Palce przesuwają się po jego brzuchu; są zaskakująco zimne. Sherlock wciąga płytki oddech. Jeśli John dostrzega jego reakcję, nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

― Oczywiście ― mówi i dociera do niego, że chce to robić, chce uszczęśliwiać Johna, chce poddawać się, kiedy John naciska. Ta świadomość sprawia, że czuje się, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w pierś, jakby jednocześnie wypompowano z niego całe powietrze.

Usta Johna wyginają się w półuśmiech. Sherlock przygryza język, powstrzymując się przed opadnięciem na kolana.

* * *

 

Któregoś dnia zauważa siniaka na ramieniu Johna, najprawdopodobniej po uderzeniu łokciem. Jest blady i niemal zagojony, fiolet przechodzi już na obrzeżach w żółty.

― Dwa dni temu wyszedłeś do pubu ― mówi ― sądząc po zapachu twojej kurtki. Była bójka. Wpadłeś w jej środku. ― Wie, że się gapi, ale nie potrafi się tym przejmować. Johna od dawna to nie obchodzi.

Jego kark czerwieni się.

― Ach, nie. Nie całkiem. Masz rację z pubem. Ale nie było żadnej bójki.

Ma rację; z tego, co Sherlock widzi, jego ubrania nie zostały uszkodzone, nie ma na nich nawet najdrobniejszego śladu. Musiał być więc nagi. Na nowo dopasowuje swoje obserwacje, by zastąpić czymś brak ubrań. Wypadek? Nie widzi żadnych innych śladów na skórze Johna po bijatyce czy chociażby przepychance, tylko okrągły siniec, ledwo zauważalny dla kogoś, kto nie jest Sherlockiem. Więc seks. Co tłumaczyłoby nagość i niechęć Johna do rozmawiania na ten temat.

― Kopnęła cię ― mówi ― kiedy byliście w łóżku.

Wzrok Johna ucieka w prawo, a rumieniec się pogłębia.

― Naprawdę nie zamierzam rozmawiać z tobą o moim życiu intymnym.

― Ale miałem rację - to _był_ wypadek ― dodaje.

Wypadek podczas czego? Ona leżała na plecach, John był pomiędzy jej nogami. Jego głowa również, sądząc po kształcie siniaka. _Czy John przestraszył ją, bo zadał jej ból?_ ― zastanawia się. Czy zatopił paznokcie w jej skórze na tyle głęboko, by się szarpnęła? Jak wiele śladów pozostawił na _jej_ ciele?

― Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle kłopoczę się, tłumacząc ci to, skoro i tak wiem, że nie będziesz mnie słuchał, ale to naprawdę nie twój interes i nie zamierzam ci nic mówić ― odpowiada. Patrzy na niego w sposób, który sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę wyprostować się, zachowywać tak, by John pogładził jego głowę i powiedział, że dobrze się spisuje. ― Po prostu… odpuść, Sherlock.

Sherlock odpuszcza.

* * *

 

Czasem umysł Sherlocka zapełnia się sprawami innymi niż śledztwa, zwłoki i brud pod paznokciami ofiar.

Ostatnio głównie Johnem. To normalne sprawy, jak rekonstruowanie tego specyficznego dźwięku, który wydobyłby się z jego gardła, gdyby dochodził – synteza tego, jak brzmi, kiedy je wyjątkowo dobre curry, i dźwięków, jakie wydaje, gdy z samego rana rozciąga bolący mięsień. Albo jak wyobrażanie sobie, jak byłoby czuć penisa Johna w swoich rękach, ustach, jak pragnienie smaku słonej skóry na języku.

I mniej normalne sprawy, jak zapach szamponu Johna i to, jak wygląda, kiedy leniwie zsuwa się z łóżka, a sen stale trzyma go w swoich objęciach, dopóki nie weźmie prysznica i nie zrobi sobie herbaty. Jak pragnienie zbadania zmarszczek wokół jego oczu i jak potrzeba dotknięcia wystającej kości obojczykowej. Jak sposób, w jaki John wymawia jego imię, zirytowany, rozdrażniony i czuły jednocześnie.

Sherlocka denerwuje, jak bardzo go to wszystko rozprasza. Uwielbia śledztwa, ponieważ oczyszczają jego umysł, dają coś zajmującego i bystrego, na czym może skupić myśli, jednak John najwyraźniej potrafi zagłuszyć nawet _to_.

― Co mówiłeś o tych stoperach do uszu? ― pyta John, a Sherlock próbuje nie myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób jego dłonie otaczają chwyt broni, zdecydowane i gotowe.

― Hm? Będą w pojemniku na ciastka ― mówi ― pokryte krwią ofiary.

Są w korytarzu prowadzącym do mieszkania podejrzanego. Sherlock czuje ostry poryw adrenaliny na myśl o zagrożeniu.

John idzie spokojnie za nim, nawet spokojniej niż zwykle.

― Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać ― mówi John cicho. Dziwne trzepotanie rozgaszcza się w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka, niemal bolesne w swej intensywności.

― Powinniśmy się ruszyć ― odzywa się przez zaciśnięte gardło. ― Będzie chciał uciec, przez…

― W porządku ― przerywa mu John. ― Chodźmy.

* * *

 

Sherlock przypuszcza, że już dawno powinien był sobie uświadomić, że prędzej czy późnej sprawy osiągną punkt kulminacyjny. Na swoją obronę ma jednak fakt, że jego umysł był ostatnio zbyt zaabsorbowany, by rozważać jakiekolwiek długoterminowe skutki działań. Więc kiedy John pojawia się w drzwiach jego sypialni któregoś cichego, niedzielnego poranka, Sherlock sądzi, że ma to więcej wspólnego z pozostawionym w wannie eksperymentem niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie ma.

― Ufasz mi? ― pyta John, kiedy Sherlock odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Nie dotyka Sherlocka. Dzieli ich bezpieczna, dwustopowa przestrzeń, jednak Sherlock pragnie pochylić się, chce zatopić swoją twarz w wełnianym swetrze Johna i po prostu wdychać jego zapach – Londynu i dim sum, i marki jego mydła.

― Tak ― odpowiada, a słowo dziwnie smakuje na jego języku.

― Dobrze ― mówi John, po czym muska swoimi wargami usta Sherlocka, drażniąc go delikatnie. ― Uklęknij.

Sherlock opada na kolana tuż po tym, jak John kończy zdanie.

― Wiedziałeś ― mówi, ciągle czując się nieco rozdrażniony. Nie jest jeszcze w tym miejscu swego umysłu, gdzie istnieją jedynie pragnienie i posłuszeństwo, i potrzeba. ― Wiedziałeś i nic nie mówiłeś.

― Podejrzewałem ― odpowiada. ― Nie wiedziałem aż do teraz. ― Przeczesuje dłonią włosy Sherlocka, palcami łagodnie gładząc jego skórę. ― Byłeś posłuszny w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach, a ja nie mogłem rozpracować dlaczego.

― Nie jesteś zbyt spostrzegawczy ― przytakuje Sherlock; John szarpie za jego włosy, odciągając jego głowę do tyłu. Jego szyja napina się tylko trochę boleśnie; sprawiając, że Sherlock chce skomleć. Sprawiając, że Sherlock chce błagać.

― Nie rozmawiamy o mnie ― mówi. ― Słowo bezpieczeństwa? ― Jego głos jest łagodny i tak przyjemny jak zawsze, jednak słyszy w nim lekką ostrość, która przesuwa się w dół jego kręgosłupa, wysusza jego usta.

― To naprawdę konieczne? Już powiedziałem, że ci ufam ― odpowiada. Podoba mu się idea Johna robiącego cokolwiek ( _cokolwiek_ ) chce z jego ciałem, podoba mu się myśl, że John mógłby nie przestać, nawet gdyby Sherlock go o to prosił.

Kolejne pociągnięcie za włosy, tym razem bolesne, wzbudza uczucie, które przesuwa się prosto do jego członka.

― Słowo, Sherlock ― mówi John i tym razem to rozkaz.

* * *

 

Sherlock nauczył się identyfikować kilka różnych typów dominujących. Są ci, którzy nie przejmują się uległymi, którzy nie znoszą żadnego nieposłuszeństwa. Są ci, którzy idą na żywioł, dają się ponieść chwili. Są ci, którzy każdą chwilę muszą mieć punkt po punkcie zaplanowaną. Są ci, którzy rozdzierają charakter uległych kawałek po kawałku, odtwarzając ich na nowo na własny obraz.

John nie jest tak łatwy do kategoryzacji. Z całą pewnością jest rozważny, ostrożny i systematyczny na ten swój wyraźnie doktorski sposób, jednak Sherlock nie potrafi śledzić drogi, jaką podążają, przesuwają się i przepływają jego myśli. Niesamowite, poruszające i znakomite – Sherlock nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość.

― Nie masz pojęcia, jak piękny teraz jesteś ― mówi John, przesuwając kciuk po lewej łopatce Sherlocka. ― Aż mam ochotę zawiesić tu lustro, żebyś mógł się zobaczyć.

Sherlock próbuje nie jęknąć w poduszkę, próbuje się nie ruszać, ponieważ John rozkazał mu to wcześniej. Nie porusza się, bo właśnie tego chce John, a Sherlock pragnie robić to, czego chce John. Pragnie pozostać właśnie tu, gdzie wszystko jest proste, wyraźne i oczywiste.

Czuje usta na szyi, silne ręce rozsuwające jego nogi. John raz już pozwolił mu dojść, ale jest przekonany, że znów zrobi się twardy, jeśli John by tego chciał, gdyby tego żądał. Zęby mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego obojczyku, a Sherlock walczy z drżeniem, które przebiega przez całe jego ciało.

― Boże, naprawdę to kochasz, prawda? ― pyta. ― Nigdy bym sobie nie wyobraził, że możesz taki być, że możesz tego _chcieć_. ― Wsuwa w niego dwa śliskie palce, Sherlock czuje jego oddech na swojej skórze. Jego biodra wyrywają się.

― Proszę ― mówi Sherlock łamiącym się na ostatniej sylabie głosem, w pełni świadom upokorzenia związanego z byciem zredukowanym do tego punktu. Czuje ciepło oblewające jego policzki, jednak nie dba o to, dopóki dostaje więcej, dopóki może czuć parzący dotyk wsuwających się w jego ciała palców.

― Zachłanny… ― mówi John, brzmiąc jak wtedy, gdy jest pod wrażeniem jednej z dedukcji Sherlocka. ― Nie uwierzyłbyś w rzeczy, które chcę z tobą zrobić. ― Napiera palcami powoli, tak że Sherlock czuje każdy kolejny, dręczący centymetr. Skomle, opiera czoło o łóżko, wyginając się w łuk, napierając na dłoń przytrzymującą jego biodra.

― Wątpię ― mówi głosem zamglonym seksem i pożądaniem.

John śmieje się łagodnie, ciepło.

― Prawdopodobnie masz rację. ― Zatrzymuje dłoń, a Sherlock wypuszcza niski jęk. Znowu robi się twardy i to uczucie nie jest do końca przyjemne. ― Chcę cię posiąść ― mówi w jego skórę. ― Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz, gdy nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest pożądać czegokolwiek innego.

― John ― dyszy Sherlock, gdy palce zostają zastąpione penisem; to tarcie jest tak piękne i doskonałe, że Sherlock sądzi, że mógłby trwać tak zawsze, z ciałem Johna przyciśniętym do jego i wchodzącym się w niego penisem.

― Ćśś ― mówi John, dłońmi gładząc jego plecy, jego włosy.

Sherlock zaczyna jęczeć, kiedy John ustanawia jednostajny rytm. Jego ciało ciągle jest wyczulone po poprzednim orgazmie, jednak dyskomfort tylko nasila wrażenia. Zatraca się w tym uczuciu, przy którym nie musi myśleć, gdzie może jedynie czuć.

Palce Johna obejmują jego penisa, jego usta są przyciśnięte do skroni Sherlocka.

― Teraz, Sherlock ― mówi John, a dźwięk jego głosu w połączeniu z ostrymi ruchami ręki wystarczy, by doprowadzić Sherlocka na krawędź; w swobodnym spadaniu zawsze jest moment, który niczym nie różni się od stanu nieważkości. Umysł Sherlocka oczyszcza się, jest tylko błogie uczucie pustki, i to najznakomitsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Gdy dochodzi do siebie, wita go uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy Johna. Sherlock czuje, jak kąciki jego warg unoszą się, tworząc lustrzane odbicie Johna, i nawet kiedy mężczyzna zasnął już obok niego, długo utrzymuje się na nich uśmiech.

* * *

 

Na szyi John ma cienką bliznę, bledszą od skóry. Sherlock lubi obrysowywać ją palcami, kiedy John mu na to pozwala, prawie mogąc poczuć nacięcie, po którym pozostała.

― Dlaczego nie nosisz już nieśmiertelnika? ― pyta któregoś leniwego sobotniego poranka, podczas którego obaj kręcą się tylko po mieszkaniu.

John czyta książkę. Sherlock odczytuje Johna. Nie musi pytać, by wiedzieć, że trzyma nieśmiertelnik w jednej z toreb w szafce, której nigdy nie otwiera, tej samej, w której znajduje się jego mundur i większość ciuchów, jakie nosił podczas wojny. Sherlock tego nie rozumie – John opowiada o swoich doświadczeniach dość otwarcie. Nawet z zespołem stresu pourazowego, wydaje się, że chciałby powrócić do tamtego życia. Podąża za Sherlockiem wokół Londynu, idzie za nim w zagrożenie z błyskiem w oku i bronią w dłoni. John zachowuje się, jakby nigdy nie chciał tego zostawiać.

Całe ciało Johna sztywnieje i Sherlock czuje, jak się odsuwa.

― Jakie to ma znacznie? ― pyta, a jego głos brzmi łamliwie i ostro. W takim razie nie powinien był przyciskać tego guzika, ale skoro już to zrobił, zobaczy, co z tego wyjdzie.

― Chciałem go zobaczyć. ― Wyobraża sobie, jak wyglądałby, zwisając z szyi Johna, kiedy by go pieprzył, metalowe blaszki wisiałyby nad jego piersią. A potem Sherlock mógłby ssać łańcuszek, smakując metalu i potu Johna. Jego ciało drży przyjemnie na tę myśl.

John długo się w niego wpatruje, zanim podnosi się i wychodzi, by przynieść łańcuszek ze swojego pokoju. Wraca, niosąc blaszkę w zaciśniętej pięści; jego palce są blade, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, ale podaje ją Sherlockowi bez większych oporów.

Nieśmiertelnik nie był czyszczony, co zaskakuje Sherlocka, ponieważ John jest zazwyczaj pedantyczny przy takich rzeczach. Na metalu ciągle jest krew, a pod osłonką mnóstwo piasku i kurzu.

― Czy ten ślad po krwi…

John nie daje mu dokończyć. Wyrywa mu nieśmiertelnik z ręki i zawiesza na jego szyi.

Sherlock świadomie wcześniej tego nie zamierzał, ale może pojawiła się w nim ta myśl i John ją zauważył, wiedział nawet wcześniej niż on sam (i czy _to_ nie jest interesującym i użytecznym tematem dalszych badań?). Czuje chłód metalu na karku. Kiedy John wtyka nieśmiertelnik pod jego koszulę, Sherlock jest oniemiały z powodu świadomości, że są tu, że imię Johna jest przyciśnięte do jego skóry. Nigdy nie czuł się w swoim życiu tak całkowicie komuś przynależny, tak kompletnie oznaczony jako czyjaś własność.

Nachyla się i całuje Johna, ulegając, kiedy przyciska go do ściany, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. Sherlock nie potrafi przestać, nie potrafi oderwać swoich ust od ust Johna. Gdyby mógł, trwałby tak, a myśl o _braku dotyku_ Johna jest fizycznie niemal bolesna.

― Twój ― mówi, gdy łapie oddech. Zadziwiające, jak to drobne słowo może wyrażać tak wiele.

― Mój ― potwierdza John, a Sherlock musi przymknąć powieki na delikatne ciepło, które słyszy w jego głosie.

* * *

 

― Och ― mówi John. ― To nie tak.

― A chciałbyś, żeby tak było? ― pyta.

Palce Sherlocka drżą, kiedy mężczyzna, _gówniarz_ , nachyla się tak, że odsłania kawałek karku, uśmiechając się i trzepocząc rzęsami. Odkrył, co chowa się pod ostrożnym uśmiechem i uprzejmością Johna, i wyobraża sobie dwadzieścia różnych rzeczy, które mógłby powiedzieć, żeby gówniarz się odpieprzył. Niestety jest świadkiem, więc Sherlock go toleruje. Ledwo.

Dzieciak kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Johna, przesuwając kciukiem po szwie jego kurtki. Ruch uwydatnia skórzany, brązowy pasek wokół jego nadgarstka; jakże huczna taktyka, by wywołać u Johna jakąś reakcję. Sherlock zaciska zęby, powtarzając sobie, że to _on_ był tym, którego John wczoraj związywał, z rękoma założonymi za plecami, klamrą paska uderzając jego ramiona, to jemu John odmawiał dotyku, dopóki nie uwolnił się, pocierając o delikatne bawełniane prześcieradła. _On_ nosi jego nieśmiertelnik.

Sherlock zmusza się do uśmiechu, tego najnormalniej wyglądającego, i mówi lekko:

― Możesz powtórzyć, co mówił o tych kurczakach? ― Czuje, że oczy Johna, jego _uwaga_ , powraca do niego, co sprawia, że ma ochotę zapiać. Uśmiech tylko delikatnie się poszerza.

Gówniarz mierzy ich obu wzrokiem. Sherlock dostrzega moment, w którym się wycofuje, lekko kiwając głową w jego stronę, uznając jego roszczenie. Czuje, jak jego ramiona rozluźniają się, a uśmiech jest mniej wymuszony. Cieszy się, że doszli do porozumienia bez potrzeby dalszych interwencji ze strony Sherlocka – nie wykorzystuje nawet komentarza na temat butów dzieciaka, który zostawiał na odpowiedni moment.

― Nie musisz być zazdrosny ― mówi John później, kiedy szukają w prawie pustym pomieszczeniu śladu talku. ― Świetnie radzę sobie z odmawianiem ludziom sam.

Sherlock klęka, by sprawdzić panele.

― Nie podobało mi się to. ― Powstrzymuje chęć dotknięcia nieśmiertelnika pod koszulą. Zawsze drwił z drobiazgów, które ludzie ze sobą noszą, nie chce stać się jak oni, z ich małymi mózgami i idiotycznymi pomocami. Obrączka to mimo wszystko tylko pierścionek.

John przesuwa kciuk pod kołnierz i przyciska łańcuszek.

― Nie wybrałbym nikogo innego ― mówi ― bo kocham _ciebie_.

Wiele ludzi przypisuje tym słowom nadmierne znaczenie. Sherlock nigdy nie uważał się za jednego z nich, jednak nie potrafi powstrzymać ciepłej fali przepływającej przez jego ciało. Ten jeden raz nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Chce skulić się przy jego stopach, chce przycisnąć wargi do jego wystających kości biodrowych, trącać nosem kark i wdychać jego zapach.

― Tak ― odpowiada. Nigdy by tego nie przewidział wtedy, pierwszego dnia w piwnicy St. Bart’s, poznając go, z delikatnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy i historią wypisaną na całym ciele. Jednak wcale tego nie żałuje, nie żałuje żadnej pojedynczej chwili.

John uśmiecha się z czymś, co sprawia, że jego twarz niemal promienieje tym ciepłem.

― Naprawdę jesteś jednym z największych ignorantów, jakich znam ― mówi. Jego kciuk schodzi niżej, w dół kręgosłupa, wywołując delikatne, rozgrzewające zmysły odczucie, które sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę zasyczeć przez zęby.

― Och, zamknij się ― mówi, jednak na jego twarzy pojawia się szczery uśmiech. Kiedy John go całuje, ma ochotę się roześmiać; oszałamiające uczucie wylewa się z niego, niemal rozrywając od środka.

Nie jest pewien, ale sądzi, że może to być nawet szczęście.


End file.
